<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Special: Viktoria Frankenstein by InerrantErotica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300247">Halloween Special: Viktoria Frankenstein</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica'>InerrantErotica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frankenstein &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Antarctica, 1919. Rebecca Wilson-Seville aspires to be the first woman to make it to the South Pole. There she encounters a strange woman, Viktoria Frankenstein, eager to tell a sordid tale of tragic lust and loss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frankenstein - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween Special: Viktoria Frankenstein</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A frigid wind blew across the desolate wastes of the Antarctic ice fields. Nearly a hundred Huskies’ footpads rumbled across the snow, dragging with them sleds packed with gear, supplies, and of course, intrepid explorers.</p><p>They were led by one Rebecca Wilson-Seville. The year was 1919 and she aspired to be the first woman to cross the vast white continent and reach the South Pole.  Nothing would get in her way. Her whole body was covered head to toe in furs and even her eyes were obscured in thick goggles.</p><p> </p><p>A harsh snowstorm whipped up in their faces, obscuring all vision and biting at every sense. Yet even through the furious mask of white in their faces, a spot of darkness began to form ahead of Rebecca’s sight at the front of the convoy. It grew and grew, until the shape of a roughspun tent could be made out through the snowy blanket.</p><p>She bid the dogs to come to a stop at the tent and marshalled the rest of the expedition to set up camp when they got to the tent. Though the tent appeared recently put up, no one came out to greet her… Its inhabitants might have left it or, more unfortunately, were resting forever within.</p><p>The dogs circled the tent and came to a stop once they had fully enveloped it. As the others started to set up camp, she brought her second-in-command with her to investigate.</p><p>She pulled open the flap and peered inside, shocked by the warmth inside that humble little tent. Within they found another woman, very much alive, warming herself by some kind of strange device in the center of the room. It looked to be constructed of alchemy or sorcery- or some technology not yet known to even seasoned explorers like herself. The tent was furnished with other, more mundane supplies, and also many books and strange contraptions.</p><p>The woman in the center of the room looked up, revealing ebon-hair that seemed tinted blue by her surroundings. She appeared at least two decades Rebecca’s senior, though she had aged and weathered the environs with grace. She was fair to behold now, and was no doubt a great beauty in her youth. She had gleaming blue eyes beneath a pair of glasses and fine aristocratic clothes adorned by warm weather gear.</p><p>“Welcome.” She said, her voice husky and hoarse.</p><p>Rebecca’s voice was muffled behind the thick scarf wrapped around her mouth, “May we join you?”</p><p>The woman looked around…</p><p>“I’m afraid there’s not much room for anyone else.”</p><p>“We brought plenty of our own supplies… enough to share, in fact.”</p><p>The strange woman smiled, “Mm. Yes. It would be good to have… some company. Don’t… get too comfortable, though. The cold can sneak up on you.”</p><p>Rebecca turned to her second-in-command and gave him a nod. He left her to organize the set-up of the camp, allowing the expedition leader privacy with their strange host. She began to peel off every layer of her thick winter gear, revealing a youthful blonde, with freckled cheeks with blue eyes. She had boyish features compared to her graceful host but seemed far too attractive to be here in the Antarctic, the loneliest of all the places in the world.</p><p>She knelt down beside the strange warming device, “Are you out here alone?”</p><p>“Yes… and no.” The woman replied, “I am… searching for someone. It would take a… considerable length of time to recount this tale.”</p><p>“Well… we have nothing but time.” Rebecca shrugged.</p><p>“It is a harrowing tale of… unnatural creation and love. Of dark deeds done in secret. Long ago I would desire you to keep this to yourself but… it is here in this forbidden wasteland that I hope to meet my end. For I have nothing left but… him. The object of my search. My singular purpose.”</p><p>“Please.” Rebecca pleaded, “Tell me…”</p><p>…<br/>…<br/>…</p><p>My name is Viktoria Frankenstein. I am a woman of the world, Italian on my mother’s side and Swiss on my father’s. My uncle became an American entrepreneur in the railroad and oil industry and soon his new mercantile wealth put all of our storied aristocratic accumulation to shame. Alas he died young and his company was absorbed by that man Rockefeller’s monopoly. He was a widower, leaving behind a young son Ennio.</p><p>Ennio came to live with us in Switzerland and as lonely children we soon grew fond of one another. I was always a curious girl and he regaled me with what little he knew of enterprise and culture from America. I was always fascinated with science and literature. Even at that tender age, I beheld the tremendous accomplishments of the Industrial Revolution and thought the world was becoming like clay in human hands. Unforetold feats of logistic and scientific ingenuity propelled mankind ever further. I was already dreaming then of going to the moon, of sailing the stars and exploring the world, much as you do now. These things I often told Ennio and together we spent many nights in deep discussion, talking about all of our wishful hopes for the future of the world and for humanity. He was, in my estimation, a soul mate in temperance and spirit. Yet as we grew older, I found that he was unable to… keep up with my curiosities. As the subjects of our conversation turned more complex, he became more and more silent. Quite so often I felt that he was not destined to join me side-by-side in unravelling the mysteries of the universe but was rather… content to follow.</p><p>Although Ennio was all but formally adopted by the Frankensteins, I was an only child. I was the heiress of our family’s centuries old prestige and wealth and I developed into quite the beauty with no shortage of suitors. Among the most persistent was a man named Hector Claron, a gorgeous specimen of his kind- with flaxen hair like your own and a physique the rival of Adonis. What he saw in me, I know not, but when I looked upon him, my mouth watered and my womanhood ached to be filled. He was eager to satisfy my most carnal appetites yet alas… when we spoke of anything other than physical delights, I found myself utterly bored of his tedium. What he had in beauty and charisma he lacked in wit and willfulness. So often I would say a thing and all I received from him was a vacant stare.</p><p>I had left them both to attend the University of Vienna in 1898. Though ostensibly there for mere Philosophizing, I took to attending classes on the Sciences and Humanities. I hungered for knowledge wherever I could find it. I was insatiable to learn, devouring everything put before me and seeking seconds. It was there that I met Doctor Krant, one of my professors. Long after his lectures I would linger and soon I was joining him in his study to hear his theories and pose many of my own. Perhaps you have heard of him? He won the Nobel prize while I was his student… Oh ho, I don’t resent him in the slightest. The committee was not yet ready to award a woman that honor- and besides, I never sought anything but knowledge itself. Alas, for all our intimate exchanges, Doctor Krant was a disagreeable old man, prone to pernicious behaviors. I loved his mind yet felt little affection for everything else about him. Still, his genius was instrumental to my designs.</p><p>In 1861, William Leitch proposed that rockets could be used to achieve spaceflight. It was at Vienna that I sought to prove his theories correct. I was on the cusp of developing an engine that could break out of the earth’s atmosphere and into the void above… but alas, destiny had other plans. My father Edward Frankenstein was away on an exploration of the Amazon when he contracted Yellow Fever. He was a man of the keenest intellect, of magnetism and indomitable spirit and courage. He was all I ever wanted to be and indeed, all I ever sought in the company of the other sex. I had wished so much to succeed him in all matters and show him what his daughter had brought to the world… and when he was brought back to us, I beheld but a shell of the man I once revered- felled by something so tiny and insignificant as a mosquito. In his final days he had become delirious and from his mouth he said nothing of philosophy or science or higher thinking but merely the inane.</p><p>I was… profoundly devastated, inconsolable for weeks. I spent much time alone in those days, brooding and melancholy. Ennio and Hector could not tear me away from my rumination- and Krant’s papers and theories did little for my depression.</p><p>My scientific curiosities turned away from idealism, away from spaceflight and instead towards the natural sciences- of biochemistry and mechanics, pharmaceuticals and indeed, the augmentation and empowerment of the flesh. Nietzche thought the Übermensch was a man of indomitable force of will but I had seen with my own eyes one such magnificent man succumb to… a mosquito’s bite!</p><p>I asked myself ‘How can so tiny a thing undo a man such as he?’</p><p> </p><p>I deny Nietzche’s premise that will alone can shape the world. A mind is but a brain, made of flesh and matter and encased in a body all too frail and vulnerable to the earthly perils of its environs. It is all too often encased in homely bodies… or endowed with a spiritual mediocrity.</p><p>Oh yes, a will can be honed. It can be sharpened like a blade but a knife is only ever as keen as is possible by the material that it is crafted from. Steel will hold an edge better than bronze.</p><p>Thus I set out to create a man made of stronger material. A man of will, of intellect and beauty, strong and mighty in body so that no earthly trifle would fell him. He would be all-powerful… He would be the perfect man. My perfect man.</p><p>…<br/>…<br/>…</p><p>“Quite a tale you’ve spun for me, Madam Frankenstein.” Rebecca closed her eyes and laughed.</p><p>Viktoria desperately shook her head, “I’m not lying to you! Surely you would not have come to this forsaken place if you too were not the kind of woman who seeks to… push boundaries? Are you not possessed of the same appetite as I once was? ...What is your name?”</p><p>“Rebecca Wilson-Seville…”</p><p>“You wish that to be the name of the first woman to reach the South Pole, yes?”</p><p>The blonde nodded.</p><p>“Then I think you know well my passion…” The older woman began to rub herself for warmth, “I was a fool… It was my folly that led me here to this frozen hell at the edge of the world. Surely you desire to know what brought me to the Antarctic of all places?”</p><p>Rebecca nodded, “Go on… Viktoria. Please continue.”</p><p>…<br/>…<br/>…</p><p>With man being the most complex of God’s creatures, I could not simply fabricate from thin air the required… components of a perfect man. In my depressive state, I was afforded the opportunity to retire at a derelict castle outside Vienna. As the heiress of my family’s fortune, there was no one to stop me from such excessive expense. I banished my hosts, servants and caretakers all. The lonely place was my workshop for several weeks as I studied biology and anatomy. Yet still… the requisite components eluded me.</p><p>Let me tell you that students of medicine have no shortage of bodies to experiment upon, especially at a prestigious university. I was… vain and careless- spiriting away cadavers from the university to my own personal workshop for study. To this day I do not know how it came to pass that I was not caught. Perhaps my profound grief averted all suspicion. </p><p>In time, I had assembled quite a… collection of specimens. The man I wished to make was thusly;</p><p>Tall of stature, muscular and strong.<br/>Of fair features, a contrast to my own if possible.<br/>Well endowed, both in physicality and in… seminal quality.<br/>Above all, with a brilliance and spirit of live to match my own.</p><p>The first two are simple enough- one need only take a good look at a man to assess him on appearances alone. Medical records could indicate overall healthiness- ideal candidates were those who killed by chance or happenstance instead of illness, and those not so grievously wounded that it detracted from the wholeness of their body.</p><p>Regarding endowment… many of my specimens were well preserved. I took from them a semen sample, thawed out the little swimmers and observed for myself their potency. For whatever reason, the idea of actually… mating with my creation did not ever occur to me, even as I examined to the finest detail the viability of such an endeavor. Perhaps it was just my vanity- if I was going to make a perfect man, he must perfectly execute a man’s purpose.</p><p>Lastly, the most difficult task of all… finding a suitable brain. I had everything prepared save for this one final piece of the puzzle. Time wore on and in many of my despondent episodes I thought to abandon the whole project altogether. Until… a moment of providence- of perverse opportunity. One of the esteemed professors at the University had passed and he, being a man as devout to the purposes of science as any man of the cloth was to God, donated his body to the students’ medical pursuits.</p><p>I confess I did not have the experience with neurology to tell a genius from an imbecile by anatomy alone. To this day I know not whether my choice made any difference at all. Yet at the time, I conducted the transplant with a feeling of utter revelry and anticipation.</p><p>It was late in the night when my experiment entered its final stages, the clouds had drawn over the castle and basked the Viennese landscape in utter darkness, punctuated only by blasts of distant lightning and the rumbling of far off thunder. I was… unwise to continue the operation as the storm approached. The machines were delicate, electric and mechanical and even some parts alchemical. Moreover, this weather was not… auspicious for the creation of a perfect man.</p><p>Lightning struck the castle just as I pulled the switch to imbue my creation with life- or unlife if you so desire. The whole place shuddered and went dark after a frenzy of sparks and madness like fireworks. I thought my creation destroyed rather than reborn.</p><p>There was utter silence. Even the roar of thunder abated, as if leaving the moment it had done its awful task of sabotaging me. Another episode of unrelenting grief came over me as I suspected myself. My thoughts oscillated from ‘I should have waited until the storm passed’ to ‘I should not have dared play God’ and I left the workshop, retiring to my bedroom and succumbing to exhaustion and depression both.</p><p>I cried myself to sleep that night.</p><p>I know not when it happened… but at some point in the night I was roused from my slumber. I could say I thought myself dreaming but that would be disingenuous. No. In my delirium, I eagerly embraced the reality before me, wishing and begging it to be true.</p><p>There before me, stood the Monster. My creation, my perfect man. The operation had transformed him into something more than the sum of his parts- into a misshapen hulk of a man. He was powerfully built as I desired, yet less like noble Adonis and more like brutish Eurymedon. His hair was flaxen, almost white, and his eyes milky and grey. Fair indeed, yet not as his donor was. And his endowment? Oh, I was quite frightened and titillated by it, to be honest. The transformation had made him larger than any woman could handle… or so I thought. As for his intellect? What could I tell of it then?</p><p>He did not speak in any words I knew, but rather groaned as a babe seeking his nurse. Was I not, in a way, his mother? I stretched out my arms, heedless of the danger. The storm, it seemed, had not entirely vanished. Just then the room was bathed in lightning’s glow and I saw him clearly as he saw me. The monster fell into my embrace and for a moment I thought I would be crushed beneath him.</p><p>His fingers wrapped around one of my wrists, pinning me to my bed. Impassioned desire overwhelmed me and I surrendered to my base instincts. I stroked his cheek, misshapen as it was, and looked longingly into his pale gaze. The Monster took this to mean affection and his other hand wandered across my body. His powerful fingers squeezed one of my breasts through the silky fabric of my nightgown.</p><p>I writhed beneath him. I could tell there was a… semblance of his former humanity there. No, it was not merely his former humanity contained therein but as well his very manhood! He was no babe but indeed a man, virile and mighty and impassioned…</p><p>I knew well of the monster’s endowment, having carefully selected it for my purposes… in the darkness, he was but a silhouette before me, pitch black. When my gaze turned downward, I noted that he was fully aroused, desirous and eager for intercourse...</p><p>Lightning struck, displaying him in all his gruesome glory.</p><p>My nightgown was such that there was no impediment to our union and with a little… guidance from my free hand, I took hold of his massive thing and coaxed him between my legs.</p><p>The pain was… exquisite. With all the awesome brutality he brought to bear upon my womanly frame, I was reminded of my accomplishments in creating him. I very well fainted a few times in our concourse. Once he began, there was no stopping him.</p><p>Thrusting away, plowing my depths, the monster utterly brutalized me. He grunted and moaned, his hot breath upon my face. I let out a deep and throaty moan, reveling in the anguish of my success. In that moment, as lightning struck once more, I felt him reach his apex. He removed himself from me, washing out over my body his warmth and wetness- the very essence of my Creation’s manliness…</p><p>I lost all consciousness from his exertions. It was all simply… too much to endure. I felt so very full and so very empty at the same time, my body already molded by his violations.</p><p>I awoke quite some time later, judging by the light. The Monster had left me, and I thought the whole sordid affair was some awful fabrication of my nightmares. I thought nothing of the… residue, sticky and slathered, across my lower body and caked upon the bedsheets. The pain, wracking my whole body, I attributed to the longstanding fatigue of my scientific endeavors.</p><p>So I wandered out in my sweaty nightgown, into the adjoining study beside my bedroom. There, sitting at a desk strewn about with all kinds of literature, awaited the creature. It was so… strange to see him in the day, naked and monstrous and so very still in contemplation. He was reading! He was educating himself!</p><p>“Miss...tress?” He said, looking up at me.</p><p>My heart swelled with love and pride. He spoke his first words to me! I nodded, standing at the doorway some distance away. The words seemed to comfort him. Language came to him naturally, to the extent that I thought with certainty he was recalling his old faculties more than he was learning new ones. Even so, he was still very much a tabula rasa for my purposes- a blank slate upon which I could fashion my perfect man.</p><p>I joined him in the study, compelled for the first time in my life to impart knowledge rather than extract it. I watched as he read the text and recited to him the words he did not remember. Even if the meaning of the letters eluded him, he quickly grasped the concepts. I quickly found that he possessed some smattering of German and French and even Latin in his vocabulary. With these tongues we explored the library’s contents of history, science, and medicine. He was curious about everything…</p><p>The entire day had passed in the study and I had barely even noticed. I was utterly famished, my stomach growling at me. He only seemed to require only knowledge for sustenance, much to my delight.</p><p>Yet still I pulled him away to the study and fashioned for us a dinner of thawed poultry left by the old staff and various other delicacies. He had no desire for meat but did take to fruits and jam. My creation seemed… bored, so once I had finished, I proposed to him we return to my bedroom.</p><p>“Why?” He asked.</p><p>I laughed. Upon being invited to a woman’s bedroom, what ordinary man would ask ‘why’? Instead I grabbed one of his massive hands with both of my own, literally dragging him away.</p><p>In my bedchamber I knelt him upon our pillows and guided his hand back to my bosom, asking him if he remembered the night prior. He did… and so too did his body remember. I massaged his magnificent manhood, bringing it quickly back to full rigidity.</p><p>This time, my mind was no longer clouded by exhaustion and delirium. Taking his cock in hand, I lowered myself upon my knees and took my tongue and my lips to his wonderful manhood. I kissed and suckled it, licked and lapped upon its considerable length. I did what I could to fellate him, sucking so lovingly upon his cockhead, since I could not ever manage the whole length.</p><p>I choked upon him, yet was encouraged by his groans of pleasure. I weighed his heavy balls in my hands and lavished my affections upon, until he was thoroughly covered in my spittle. As perfect as he was, he was still rapidly approaching his limit. He let out a howl and held my head in his massive grip. A moment later, his hot cum came flooding my mouth.</p><p>My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I drank generously from his offerings. I could feel his manhood throbbing and straining with such incredible virility and strength! He gave me so much, pumping his hot semen in such quantities that I could soon no longer swallow any more. I pulled away… and let him bathe me. He washed me in his hot cum, across my hair and my face, onto my neck and over my breasts.</p><p>I lay there and took it, reveling in it all with the thick spunk gurgling out my lips.</p><p>He fell backwards onto the bed, his cock wet and slathered. As I opened my eyes through the thick glaze I beheld him in his exhaustion, thinking with some satisfaction that I had felled the perfect man like some warrior of yore. I felt like the Amazon Penthesilea obtaining her revenge upon Achilles, giving him life instead of death… and unlike in Homer’s Epic, I gave him my pleasures willingly.</p><p> </p><p>I made love to him like this many times over the days and nights. Not since our first meeting did he ever… penetrate me again. He had come to realize the difference between us- the limitations of my petite frame. So I thus took him in my mouth or between my breasts, with my hands or buried between my thighs. Oh how I so desired to let him inside me. Once he slipped between my legs and entered me by accidently, absolutely stretching out my tight pussy until I screamed. The agony was so delicious… yet he withdrew out of consideration for my physique.</p><p>I insisted that he could be as rough with me as he so pleased… but that was one command my creation would not obey. It was all very well to me, I relished in the opportunity to worship him- to drink his semen or to let it splash upon my fair skin. It was so thick and wondrous, I often enjoyed smearing it into my cheeks or sucking it from the very source.</p><p>Our lessons continued whenever we were not engaged in intercourse. The creation was rapidly picking up new information, improving nonstop. Our sexual endeavors often left me quite tired. While I rested, he would return to the study and hungrily devour novel texts. Within a few weeks, the stack of books he had read now towered higher than the stack of books he had yet to read. He now spoke clearly to me in four languages, including Latin. Since much of it was learned by reading, I occasionally had to correct his pronunciation.</p><p>We spoke little of… ourselves. We formed a mutual devotion, the details of which went unspoken. I saw his intellect blossom before my very eyes, and in his pale milky eyes there was a soul as ravenous and hungry for knowledge as I had been… once upon a time. Now that I had obtained the object of my life’s pursuit- my own appetites dulled. I thought he might grow… bored of me. I insistently pleasured him with all my enthusiasm, hoping that I could satisfy his physical desires enough that he would never even contemplate leaving me.</p><p>I lost track of time. I suppose a month had passed- maybe more, before people came to inquire. Unread letters piled up at the castle’s central hall until one day a rapping upon the door summoned me down. I had grown accustomed to shooing away couriers and midnight mendicants, opening the door only wide enough to tell them to begone.</p><p>Yet I was unprepared to see the face of Ennio and Hector, my interests as a girl and a woman. They were there on behalf of my mother, citing her worry and dismay. They said that my letters to them were dire and they feared that being all alone in this castle would cause me more distress than relief… they desired to spirit me away from this place, to pamper me in pleasures and dalliances like back before my father had passed.</p><p>I told them that I was not alone… not any longer, and that I had everything I needed here. I knew that the monster, having grown accustomed to keeping himself hidden when I went down to heckle visitors, was just at the top of the hall’s staircase, listening to our every word. With a great and manic shout, I bid him to reveal himself.</p><p>“Behold!” I cried, “The product of all my time and research- the perfect man! As I made him wholesale so too will I make him my husband!”</p><p>He presented himself with joy, eager to speak with another being besides myself. Now I realize how… silly I was. They thought me mad.</p><p>“He’s… an abomination.” Ennio said with disgust.</p><p>“You’ve made a grotesquerie.” Hector covered his mouth.</p><p>They interrogated me and I knew not why they should be so disgusted. They didn’t understand him… and wouldn’t even so much as glance at him but with contempt and loathing- like they could barely stand to witness his beauty and brilliance. When I related the particulars of his creation, Ennio vomited. Hector almost looked like he was going to strike, raising his fist up in rage when my creation suddenly stiffened his back and clenched his fists.</p><p>“That… thing should be killed!” Ennio said in horror, “Right away!”</p><p>The creature moaned in agony at the words, holding himself for comfort.</p><p>“Every moment it lives is an affront to God.” Hector spat.</p><p>I shook my head in disbelief, “Out!” I screamed in a rage, “Be gone!”</p><p>They looked upon me with revulsion… sneering at me as they turned and left. I couldn’t fathom why they were acting this way- why they were being so hostile to my greatest triumph! In the end, I resolved to meet their hate with an antipathy of my own. All the love I had for these men was quashed in an instant and I raged and railed at them in the main hall long after they left, tearing down tapestries and knocking over priceless busts. I broke and destroyed everything I could reach, everything except my beloved creation… Yet when my sense returned to me, the monster was nowhere to be found.</p><p>I began to fear. I scoured the castle searching for him high and low, until I returned to the library and saw that the books had been scattered, the carefully measured piles hurtled across the room… and the window open, exposing it all to the elements. I peered outside and saw in the moonlight a gargantuan figure across a distant hill.</p><p>I went downstairs, put on all my coats and prepared a lantern. I went to the hill where I saw him but he was gone… the rain began to pour, but in the ground I saw it filling up the creature’s muddy footprints. I tracked him all night, until my bones rattled and my teeth were chattering from the cold air. He was scaling the nearby mountains.</p><p>Dawn approached as I finally caught up with him. He looked upon me pitiably.</p><p>“Why did you go?” I asked, “I have been looking for you...”</p><p>“They called me an abomination.” The monster replied.</p><p>“You are not!” I professed, “I created you… and you are beautiful and wise and gentle. You’re perfect.”</p><p>“I am the only man to have been made in such a way… You always knew this would be my fate. That is why you have hidden me. Of all the books I have read, of all the men I have learned from, none were born into this world the way I was. I have looked upon the anatomies and have not seen any man like myself. Now, when I looked upon those two… I saw everything I was not.”</p><p>“You’re better than they are!” I pleaded, “They just don’t understand.”</p><p>“You brought me into this world, knowing that I would be its enemy… that I would be denied its love.”</p><p>“I love you!” I shouted over the rain.</p><p>“I think…” He thought his next words carefully and then looked upon me with some sadness in his pale eyes, “...that you love yourself. You love the… thing you have created because it is your creation. Were I made by another’s hands, would you still so desire me?”</p><p>My… heart broke at those words. I did not wish them to be true yet I felt he had advanced a theory that I could not so easily refute.</p><p>“Moreover… I was only made to love you.” He sighed, “...and I do. Yet what could become of our union?”</p><p>My tears ran with the rain down my cheeks. He outstretched one of his mighty fingers, pointing off into the wilderness behind. I turned around to see… a great flame in the rainstorm, licking at the heavens, surrounded by almost a hundred tinier little lights. The torchlights of an angry mob.</p><p>“Our home.” He said, “They’re burning it.”</p><p>I gasped.</p><p>“Abomination.” He said, “Grotesquerie. Those were the words they called me. I’ve come to realize that they were right… I resembled no perfect man of Homer or Zarathustra. Instead I am misshapen and ugly- an aberration of humanity, unnaturally made… If I stay with you, we will make offspring. I have looked over your notes on my creation. I know that it is only by chance that I have not yet quickened the germ of life within your womb.”</p><p>“We’ll forget all of them!” I declared, “Let it all burn, we have eacho-”</p><p>“No!” He shouted, his voice like a roar in the din of the storm, “I will not create any more like me. In this world, our progeny are destined to be hated and loathed. They do not belong here anymore than I do… and now that I know what loveless hell awaits them, I cannot wish such an existence upon their souls… assuming even that they will be endowed with souls.”</p><p>“That-” He pointed again to the buming castle, “-is what awaits our offspring. Only the world’s enmity.”</p><p>…<br/>…<br/>…</p><p>A silence hung in the air for a long time.</p><p>“What happened next?” Rebecca asked, as close to the alchemical fire and as close to the older woman as she had ever been.</p><p>“He left me.” Viktoria answered, “Said he would go as far away as he could. That I should not follow him or he will make it… difficult. He wished me to salvage what remained of my life and my name.”</p><p>“In truth I knew only a madhouse awaited me if I returned to Vienna.” The woman bitterly added, “So I gave up my name. I gave up Ennio and Hector and all my worldly possessions. I pawned off what I had on my person to chase down rumors and pursue my creation. He went first to England… then chartered a boat south. I went up the Amazon to find him and then back down… to this God-forsaken glacier. He has eluded me at every turn… yet I thought I saw him in person a few nights ago.”</p><p>The woman clung to her blankets tighter, “I’m… very cold.”</p><p>Captivated as she was by the story, Rebecca hadn’t noticed just how… frail Viktoria looked. Her nails looked almost brittle and her pallor was ghostly white. The alchemical lantern was so incredibly warm- she couldn’t believe that her host would suffer so near to it!</p><p>“I’ll get some blankets.” Rebecca said, “I’ll be right back!”</p><p>“Wait.” Viktoria reached out, clutching Rebecca’s hand. It was… icy cold! The blonde could scarcely believe that after all this time they were basking in the alchemical lamp’s warmth, Frankenstein was as frigid as the ice outside.</p><p>“If you should see him… my creation.” The woman said, her eyes vacantly staring off into the distance, “Would you… love him? For me? He should be loved… He is the perfect man, after all…”</p><p>Rebecca shook her head, unable to make sense of her request. Viktoria was lucid only moments ago. Now she seemed to be rambling off nonsense. As soon as Frankenstein relinquished control of her wrist, the explorer left the tent, running through a thick snowstorm to pull supplies off from her personal sled. She grabbed a pack of emergency heating blankets and rushed back inside…</p><p>Only to find ‘him’ sitting beside Viktoria.</p><p>The Monster- just as she had described. Pale and misshapen and grotesque, bundled up in weather gear and covered in melting snow, the monster stroked his maker’s hair as she held herself, her eyes half-closed. Rebecca couldn’t deny her own revulsion at the sight of him. Having heard the tale, she found sympathy in his plight… but could not deny his monstrous visage and terrifying manliness was something she found odious to all her sensibilities.</p><p>“That lantern…” he said, nodding to the alchemical device at the center of the tent, “It is... only the feeling of warmth without actual heat. An illusion- much like love.”</p><p>Viktoria was motionless… yet she seemed to have just the inkling of a smile across her lips. Rebecca looked instead to the monster, the hulking brute stooped over in the tent.</p><p>“How long were you-?” Rebecca began to ask.</p><p>“-I snuck in after your people set up their camp.” He interrupted, “No one saw me… but the dogs licked my face and my hands.”</p><p>A smile came across his hideous lips, “I heard what she said to you, even though it wasn’t necessary to eavesdrop… In these years spent in exile, I have often visited her as she slept, reading her notes and diaries.”</p><p>He looked over to Rebecca, “She always was a heavy sleeper.”</p><p>“What did you say to her?” The young woman looked over at Viktoria, who seemed so content and happy even as she sat motionless by the false fire…</p><p>“Nothing.” He answered, closing her eyes with a gentle gliding of his fingers across her face, “I think she passed away just as you left.”</p><p>Viktoria’s last words came hurtling back to Rebecca’s mind… yet she balked at the request. A woman should not be forced to love him- just as he should not have been created for the sole purpose of loving another.</p><p>“She was mad…” The creature said with pity, “But she deserved a better fate than this, clinging to something so vainly. I thought my exile would ease her suffering but now… it seems as if nothing could be done to that aim.”</p><p>He stood up, his head nearly hitting the roof of the tent.</p><p>“What will you do now?” Rebecca asked.</p><p>“I do not belong to this world.” He sighed, “It is best that I should go now... out into the wastes where I will be forgotten. Even I cannot endure the cold indefinitely.”</p><p>The monster solemnly made his way over towards Rebecca, towards the entrance. She let him pass and followed him outside into the cold. Together they walked to the edge of the camp, where he met the huskies and knelt down to bid them farewell.</p><p>Without a word, he stood and turned towards the wastes beyond.</p><p>Viktoria Frankenstein’s creation set out across the snowy glacier, plodding quietly into the night. Rebecca watched as his colossal figure shrank and shrank, becoming lost in darkness and distance until he was no more…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>